Love at first sight
by Tsuna97
Summary: This is a high school fiction. Lucy and Gray discovers their love for each other, how will it go? Read to find out!


**Hellu guys! Thanks for reading my other fanfiction! :D  
This fanfiction is going to be a school-fiction, no magic, so please, R&R!**

**As you guys know, I'm a Norwegian girl, so I take a little from what we do in school. As for the game "Cat and Mouse" (Which you will see later in the fanfiction), it is a very fun game :3 so, enjoy the story! :D**

_Italics: thoughts_

Regular: speaking

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up in the morning, and I felt so tired! I hate school, well not everyday, but Mondays. Mondays is a bitch. This is my last year, soon it's graduation, and I can't wait to be done at that school. I stood up from my bed and walked over to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, and wow… I looked like hell. But who doesn't in the morning? I brushed my long, curly blond hair, and put on some makeup. When I was done in the bathroom, I went to get dressed. At my school, we have school uniforms, which I love to wear. I put on my school uniform, and went downstairs to get breakfast.

"Morning, mom!", I said to my mom who was making breakfast to me. "Morning, honey.", she said back. I looked at the clock, it was 07:00, I still have a half an hour to go. The school won't start until 08:15, so I have time to eat calmly, without stress. "Honey, I don't have work today, so I can give you a ride to the school, if you want?", mom said. I nodded and said, "Thanks mom!". When I was done with my breakfast, I went up to my room to grab my computer and all the other stuff for school, and went down to take on my shoes.

I took on my jacket and went to the car, my mom right behind me. It was a beautiful day, and it was warm outside, but with cold air. I sat in the car, waiting for my mom to start driving.

**Timeskip: at school, still Lucy's POV**

"Thanks for the ride, mom! I love you, goodbye", I said. My mom smiled and said, "No problem honey. Good luck at school today, love you too. Give me a call when you are done at school, so I can come and pick you up." I nodded and said goodbye. Then my mom took off towards our home. I started walking, then I suddenly stopped, I looked behind me, only to meet my crush, Gray Fullbuster. _I need to tell him how I feel about him. It's hard to meet him in the school hallway without blushing completely. _ I was about to go over to him, when all his friends surrounded him. I sighed and walked towards the school front doors. I found my locker, and put my books I didn't need until my last class in the locker, and locked the door. Today we were going to have gym, which I love. I went to the girls' locker room to change. I changed into my shorts and sportsbra with a tennis shirt on the outside. I put my hair up in a ponytail and took out some hair from each side. I went to the hall, only to meet my best friends there waiting for me.

"Hi guys!", I said when I walked up to them. "Hi, Lu-chan!", Levy, my blue haired friend said. "How are you today, Lucy?", Erza asked me. I was about to answer, when I heard the boys walk inside the gym. Gray looked at me, and amiled. I blushed, but smiled back. _i really need to tell him my feelings, I can't hold them for much longer. _To stay warm in the body, we should have a play. We all decided to take Cat and Mouse. We were going to pair up in pairs. The rules of this game was that when standing two by two, and the one mouse stands beside you, your partner runs off to find a new partner and vice versa. I walked over to Levy so that she could be my partner. The one that started as the mouse was Gray while the one who started as the cat, was Natsu. Gray ran around all the other pairs. After running for a while, he ran towards me, only to bump into me a little too hard. He fell on the ground. My foot slipped and I fell on top of him. I opened my eyes only to meet Gray's dark eyes. I looked where my head was, and I realized my head was on his chest. We were both blushing furiously. We stood up fast, acting like nothing happened, but still blushing. Gray took his fingers between my fingers as he held my hand. He looked at me, and I blushed even more. Everyone who was present looked at us wide-eyed. "Oh, come on… can we start again?", I said. They all shake their heads and started again. Gray leaned over so he could whisper in my ear. "Hey, Lucy? Can you meet me outside of the school, when we are done for today? I need to tell you something.", he whispered. I looked at him, blushing, but nodded. "Okay.", I said smiling. He smiled back.

**Timeskip: End of school, Gray's POV**

I was outside waiting for Lucy to come. _I need to tell her, I can't hold it a secret anymore._ My thoughts were interrupted by Lucy, calling my name. I turned around, only to meet Lucy running towards me. I smiled and said, "Hey, Luce.". Lucy smiled back at me and said, "Hey Gray.". I took her hands in mine, while blushing. Lucy blushed too. "Luce, I need to tell you my feelings. I can't hold them any longer. Every time I see you in the hallway, my heart start beating really fast. Every time I meet your gaze, it like watching the stars. Your smile is what makes me smile, and every time I look at you, I get a warm feeling inside of me. I don't know is you love me back, but I know that I love you very much.", I said. I looked at Lucy as she put one of her hands over her mouth. I started getting really nervous. What if she didn't love me back? When Lucy took her hand away from her mouth, she smiled, witch surprised me a little. "Gray, what you said means everything to me. I have always wondered on what you thought of me. I have kept this feeling inside me for a long time, and now it's time for me to say it. Gray, I have loved you for a very long time, and every time you smile, it feels like I'm going to melt. When I see you walk down the hallway, I have been fighting the urge to go and tell you, but I was afraid. Every time I meet your gaze, it's like looking at the night sky. I know now, that I really, really love you, Gray.", Lucy said. Then she walked over tom me, and kissed me on my lips. I was a bit surprised at first, then I just went in for the kiss. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer. She put her hands around my neck. After a few minutes of kissing, we pulled apart and looked at each other. We were both blushing, but smiling. "So does this mean we are together now?", I asked. She smiled and kissed my cheek, and said, "Yes." I smiled and pulled her in for a tight embrace. "I love you Luce.", I said. I could feel her smile against my chest, as she said, "I love you too Gray.".

**Lucy's POV**

I was really enjoying being in Gray's arms. I felt safe. Suddenly my phone rang, witch ruined the moment. I picked up my phone and answered. "Hey, Mom!" "_Hey Honey. Are you done at school?" _"Yes, can you come and pick me up?" "_Sure honey, I'll be right there." _Then she hung up. I looked back at Gray, and said, "I'll see you tomorrow?". He smiled and kissed my lips. "Definitely.", he said. He kissed my lips again. We broke apart, just then, my mom came. "Bye!", I said. He smiled and said, "Aa, bye". I ran towards my mom's car. "Who is that boy, Honey?", my mom asked. I looked at her and smiled. "That's Gray Fullbuster, and he is my boyfriend!" I said. My mom smiled and said, "Oh, how great, dear!" I smiled. Then we drove back home. When we came home, I went up to my room, took my computer out from my bag, and turned it on. It was only one thing on my mind, and that was my boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster.

**Next day, Lucy's POV**

I woke up, and today I was happy to go to school. I can't wait to meet Gray again. I stood up, and walked over to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and put on some makeup. When I was done, I went down, only to meet my mother making breakfast to me again. "Morning, Mom!", I said. "Morning honey, how are you?", she asked. "I'm so happy, mom! I can't wait to meet Gray again.", I said smiling. She smiled back. When I was done with my breakfast, I ran upstairs do get my stuff to school. My computer, my phone, my books and my pencils. I ran downstairs, I then put on my shoes and jacket and started walking towards my school. It only takes 20 minutes to walk, so it's no big deal. I took up my phone and put on some music. I skipped down the road. Yes, I skipped, because I'm happy. Suddenly I was at the school. Guess time flies when you are happy, right?

I walked through the school-door, and went to my locker. I was about to open it, when I saw a hand stopping my door. I looked up at the person, only to meet the worst player in the whole school, Laxus Dreyar. "Hey, there beauty, how about going on a date with me today, ne?", he said. His voice made me shiver. "No.", I answered. "Oh, come on, then we can have some fun!", he said. I froze. "You are so disgusting!", I yelled at him. He backed away, but this time I won't let him go without me giving him a peace of my mind. I side-kicked him in the head, only to make him fly through the corridors. "Go to hell!", I yelled at him. I then turned to my locker, pretending like nothing happened. Then I heard Laxus yell at me. "You fucking bitch! I'll make you pay for that!", Laxus yelled. "Oh, no you wont.", I heard someone say. Laxus turned around only to meet a fist in the face. "Touch or even do anything to Luce, I'll make **you** pay.", Gray said. I smiled. I went over to him and gave him a hug. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. "You okay, Luce?", Gray asked. I looked up at his face, smiling and said, "Yeah. I gave him a kick in the head. I'm getting really sick of his flirting. God, he is such a pig!" Gray laughed and nodded. He then pulled me in for a kiss, which I gladly accepted. Everyone in the hallway began _ooh-_ing and _aww-_ing. We just ignored them. When we broke apart, Gray asked me, "Would you like going on a date with me today?". I smiled and said, "I would love to". He smirked. "how about 8:00?", he asked. "Sure.", I said smiling. "I'll be at your house at 7, okay?", said. I nodded and smiled. Then I heard Laxus yell at me... again. "Oh, you are saying yes to that guy, but not me? I'm the hottest person in school!", he yelled. I broke from Gray's grasp, walked over to Laxus and said, "The reason I said no to you, is because you are disgusting. Your attitude in front of girls, especially me, makes me sick. You only care about your self. You are selfish, you think you are the best, but no, you are not! And, yes, I said yes to Gray, because he is my boyfriend, so why shouldn't I say yes? And I mean it, I'll kick harder next time I see you flirt or doing anything with other girls that don't like it or like you. Got that?", I said coldly. Laxus put his hands up in defense, and walked away, I bet he was embarrassed. Then I felt some hands around my waist. I turned around only to meet Gray's lips on mine. I felt him smirk against my lips. When we broke apart, he looked at me lovingly and said, "I'm lucky to have you, Luce. Not only because you are strong, but because you are beautiful, cute, kind and you care about others. That's why I love you." When he finished his sentence, he pulled me in for a kiss. "I love you too, Gray.", I said when we broke apart. God, I just love Gray.

**Timeskip: The date, Normal POV**

I was outside Lucy's door. I knocked on the door. The door opened, showing a blond haired lady, similar to Lucy. "Hello, you must be Gray, ne?", the Lady said. Gray nodded and said, "Yes, I was going to pick Lucy up." The lady smiled. "Oh my, how rude of me, I'm Layla, Lucy's mother.", she said smiling. She held out her hand for Gray to take it. Gray smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Layla". "Nice to meet you too, Gray. Lucy will be ready any minute now.", Layla said. "I'm actually ready right now", a voice said. Gray and Layla looked towards the stairs, only to see Lucy in a beautiful dark blue dress that stopped at her knees. It was a strapless dress, a little loose at her knees, and a black sweater. "Wow" Gray muttered. Layla smirked at Gray's face. "You look beautiful, Luce", Gray said. Lucy smiled. "Thank you Gray, you look good too", Lucy said. Gray smiled and handed out a hand. She gladly took it and smiled. "Shall we go?", Gray asked. "Yes, let's go.", she answered. Gray opened the door and led her outside. Layla smiled at us as they walked outside, and said, "Have fun on your date!" "We will", Lucy said back. Then they walked down the road, hand in hand, smiling, enjoying each other's company. People on the street, smiled at the young couple, which Gray and Lucy returned. Finally, Gray and Lucy was at a big and fancy restaurant. Lucy's eyes widened as they walked inside. Many people were at this restaurant, and of course, it was a four-star restaurant. Gray smirked at Lucy's face. Gray and Lucy went to the front desk. "Can I help you?" Asked the man. "I have reserved a table for two, Gray Fullbuster." Gray said. The man checked the reservation list and looked for the name Gray. "Ah, welcome! Simply follow Mary as she leads you to your table.", the man said. Gray nodded and thanked him. They followed Mary towards their table.

**Gray's POV**

Once we reached our table, Mary told us to take our time. "Thank you", I said. She smiled and nodded. Then she left us alone. "Gray! This must have been super-expensive!", Lucy said. I smiled and said, "Yeah, so?" Lucy just looked at me in an awe expression. I smirked. "We didn't have to go here, you know? I'm just happy to be with you", Lucy said smiling. She put her hand on the table. I smiled and took her fingers between my fingers. "I wanted to. It makes me happy to see your smile. It's like… it doesn't feel right to smile when you don't.", I said. I saw tears in Lucy's eyes, so I went closer, wiped her tears away, and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you Gray.", Lucy said. I smiled and said, "I love you too, Luce." Then we called the waiter. After a few minutes, the waiter came and we were ready to order. Lucy ordered some Vegetarian salad with some meet while I ordered some beef. I looked at Lucy while she ate. She ate so properly, the way she hold her fork and knife, it's just so properly. I smiled. Lucy looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "What?", she asked. I smirked. "Nothing, I just love looking at you", I said. She blushed and smiled. When we were done, I paid for the food, took my hand around Lucy's waist and walked out of the restaurant. I can't wait for the graduation.

**Timeskip: Graduation, Normal POV**

"… Erza Scarlet, Levy Mcgarden, Juvia Lockster, Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, Jellar Fernandes, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Mira Jane Straus, Lisanna Straus, Elfman Straus and Laxys Dreyar! Come on up and get your **Diploma**!", the principal called. Those who were called, went up to the stage and took their diploma. People cheered. They all passed and they were now done with High School. The all shaked hands with the principal and smiled. When they were done, they went off the stage. Lucy went over to her car. Lucy had finally got her own car, with her own money. She was about to open the door, when she felt some arms around her waist. She smiled and turned around, only to meet Gray's lips on hers. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. Lucy and Gray had been together for 5 months, and every time they are with each other, they just love each other even more. "Congratulations, Luce", Gray said when they broke apart. Lucy smiled and said, "Thank you, and congratulations to you too!" Gray smiled back. Suddenly Gray's face began to show nervousness. "Hey, Lucy, I was just wondering… would you like to move to an apartment with me?", Gray asked. His face was flushed. Lucy was shocked at first, but smiled and answered, "Yes, I would love to, Gray!". Gray smiled back and pulled Lucy in for a kiss. "So when do you want to move in?", Gray asked when they broke apart. "How about when we have found an apartment?", Lucy said giggling. Gray smirked and nodded.

**Timeskip: 2 years, Lucy's POV**

I woke up in Gray's bed and mine. I looked outside the window. The weather was beautiful. People were walking and talking on the street. Gray and I have been together for 2 years now, and today is our anniversary. I wonder where Gray is taking me. I giggled to myself. I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I pulled out some eggs and bacon. While I was waiting for the eggs to be done, I made myself a cup of tea. Then I heard the front door opening. I looked in the hallway, only to see Gray's sad face. I went up to him and asked, "Gray? What's wrong?". He looked at me, and before I knew it I was pulled in for a strong embrace. "Luce… I… I have something to tell you…", Gray said with a shaky voice. I looked at him with a look of confusion. He took a deep breath and looked straight in my eyes. "I… I've been called in by the military… they want us to stop the war… and I can't… I can't say no, I don't have any choice… Luce, I'm so sorry…", Gray said. I felt my knees go weak. I fell on my knees, hands over my mouth. "wha… what? No, you can't leave me Gray, you can't… I can't live without you Gray! What if you don't come back? what… what will I do then?", I cried. He sat down in front of me and pulled me in for a strong embrace. I sobbed against his chest. "I know, Luce… I know… I can't live without you neither, but I don't have any other choice. But I can promise you one thing… I will always love you, Luce… always and forever.", Gray said in my hair. I held him closer, not wanting to let go. I dried my tears, looked up to him and asked, "When do you leave?" He looked at me. "I leave in 1 week…", he answered. Tears were stinging in my eyes. I hugged him closer. "Don't you dare die on me, Gray! Don't you dare…" I sobbed in his chest. He put his arms around me and hugged me tight. "I promise I will come back Luce, I promise…!" Gray said against my hair. I nodded but cried even more. If Gray dies, I don't know what I will do… Gray is my life…

I was out shopping for some food, when I saw Gray in front of me. "Gray, what are you doing here?" I asked smiling, even if it was hard. "He smiled back and said, "I wanted to see my girlfriend" I smiled. "But I also want to see my fiancé, if she says yes" I was confused until I saw Gray go down on one knee, pulling out a black box from his pockets, opened it. It was a beautiful diamond engagement ring. I felt tears in my eyes. "Lucy, I know I'm leaving in not so soon, but I can't live without you. So when I come home from the military, I can see my beautiful wife, standing there waiting for me in the airport. So I ask you this, Lucy Heartfillia, will you marry me?", Gray said. Tears were falling from my eyes. I jumped in Gray's arms. "Yes! I'll marry you! I love you, Gray!" I cried. He pulled me in for a deep kiss.

Gray and I walked home, hand in hand to our apartment. "So Luce, I have to ask, do you mind if we have the wedding in 3 days? Just for our closest friends?" Gray asked me. I smiled and said, "Of course! I want to be you wife before you have to go." I said giggling. Gray smirked. He then pulled me in for a deep kiss. I put my arms around his neck and leaned in for the kiss. He put his arms on my waist and pulled me closer. "We have to go tell our friends about the wedding, then" I said. He smiled and nodded.

* * *

I sat with Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Mira-Jane on a café. Talking girl talk like we always do, but I couldn't smile anymore. I haven't seen Gray for 5 years… I haven't even heard from him… Is he dead? Is he alive? My thoughts was interrupted when Levy called out for me. "Lu-chan… are you okay?". I looked around the table and saw that my friends eyes were on me with concern. I fake-smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm okay!", but they didn't buy it. "Lucy… I know you are worried about Gray, but he is still-" Erza was interrupted in her sentence when my phone called. I picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" I said. _"Hello, we are calling from the military… I have some bad news for you…"_, the person said. I froze. Everyone noticed it. "What?" I asked. I felt my voice was going to break any second now. "_Your husband is dead… he died protecting his team… I'm so sorry Miss". _I dropped my phone. Tears were falling from my eyes. I didn't even hear my friends calling out for me. "Gray…. Gray is… Gray is dead…" I said. My friends froze. I looked at them; they had all tears in their eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I threw myself at the table and cried. My friends hugged me tight. I cried like there was no tomorrow. My whole body was shaking. Is Gray really dead? He can't be… he promised me… "I… i- I need to go, I need to do something… I'll call you" I said. I stood up, ignoring my friends calling and headed for my car and drove to my apartment. Tears were still falling. "You promised Gray… you promised me… that you would come home. Why… why did you have to die?" I cried. After a few minutes, I was at my apartment. I went inside, and sat down at the kitchen table. I put my hands on my face, thinking. I took my hands away from my face, wiped my tears and looked over to where my keys was. I went over to the keys, picked them up and went out to my car. I drove to the airport. I have to see if he is there…

**Timeskip: airport, still Lucy's POV**

When I got to the Airport, I looked around. I ran back and forth, looking for Gray. I looked at every screen. I felt tears in my eyes again. I was about to go back to my car, when I heard a familiar voice. "Luce?". I turned around, only to meet a person I had not believed I would meet. Gray Fullbuster, my husband, stood in front of me. My whole body was shaking. "Gr… Gray?" I asked. My voice was shaky. "Hey Luce" he said. Tears were falling from my eyes. "Say that again" I said. "Hey Luce" he said as he walked towards me. I cried and ran towards him, jumped in his arms. "I can't believe you are really here" I cried. He sighed and nodded. He pulled me closer. I felt safe in his arms again. "How are you alive? I got a phone from the military… they said my husband was dead, but here you are? This better not be a dream!" I cried in his neck. He pulled me in for a deep and loving kiss. I leaned in for the kiss.

When we pulled apart, he sighed and said, "The military called the wrong person. They have so many names, so it's easy to take the wrong person. I'm sorry you were one of them…" I nodded. "It's okay, now I don't have to worry about being alone without you… What would I have done if you were dead?" I said. He smiled and said, "You could have found a new husband, started a family, lived your life, forget about me". I stared at him with a shocked look on my face. "Never" I said. "I would never forget you, never find a new husband or start a new family. You are my one and only, Gray. The one I'm going to start a family with is you. No one else, because I love you, I love you so much, so don't you dare say I'll forget you, because you know I won't" I said. "I love you too, Luce" he said. He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. Tears were falling from my eyes. "I kept my promise to you, I promised you that I would come back, didn't I?" he said smirking. I nodded and dried my tears and smiled. "It's good to have you back, Gray!" I said. He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "It's good to be back too. I Love you Luce" he said. I smiled against his chest and said, "I love you too, Gray"

We went to my car and drove back to our apartment. "I need to call Erza and the rest of my friends. They all think you are dead, so I need to tell them, okay?" I said. Gray looked at me, smiled and nodded. I picked up my phone and called Erza. "_Lucy? Where are you? You have any idea of how worried we were of you?" _Erza said. "I know, Erza and I'm sorry, but I need to tell you something," I said. "_What is it Lucy?" _she asked. I looked at Gray, smiling with tears in my eyes. "The person who called me earlier today, was calling the wrong person. So Gray is alive, Erza!" I said. I heard Erza gasp on the other side of the phone. "_Gray is alive?!" _Erza asked. I laughed. God, it's a long time since I have laughed. "Yes, he is alive. I went to the Airport when I told you guys I needed to do something. I couldn't believe what I had heard, so I drove to the Airport. I looked around for Gray everywhere. When I was about to give up, I heard Gray call my name. I couldn't believe it, Erza. Now, Gray is here with me again. We are on our way back home to our apartment, so I'll see you there? Oh, and could you tell the others the news?" I said. "_Sure, Lucy! We'll come see you two tomorrow! Bye!" _she said and hung up. I put my phone down and looked at Gray again. He smiled at me, took my hand in his, and held it close. I smiled back.

After driving for an hour, we were home at our apartment. Finally, I can sleep peacefully now. I took off my shoes and went over to the couch. Gray right behind me. He sat down beside me. I put my head on his lap. He stroke my hair. "I can't believe you are here, Gray. I'm so glad you are back" I said smiling. "Me too, Luce. Now I have my beautiful wife and I don't need anything else, I just need you, Luce" Gray said. Tears were stinging in my eyes. I sat up and sat on his lap with both my feet on each side. He pulled me in for a kiss. I put my arms around his neck while he put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. After a few minutes of kissing, we broke apart. I put my forehead against his and smiled. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt so sleepy. Suddenly I was lifted up in Gray's arms. He carried me bridal style towards our bedroom. He put me on the bed and took the covers over me. He kissed my forehead and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Gray came to bed. He pulled the covers over himself and pulled me closer to him. He put his arms around me. I smiled. Then we both fell asleep.

**Gray's POV**

It was good to come back to my wife again. I haven't seen her in 5 years. I looked down on my arms, only to meet blond hair. I smiled at my wife. I kissed her head. She moved a little. I smirked. She opened her eyes and lifted her head so that she could look at me. She smiled. "Hey beautiful" I said. "Hey honey, did you sleep well?" she asked. I smiled and said, "With you by my side, of course". She giggled. She kissed my lips. I put my arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Oh, how I love Luce, my beautiful wife.

We walked over to the bathroom. While Luce was in the shower, I fixed myself. I took off my shirt and looked at the scar that was on my chest. I was cut with a knife during the war. The scar starts at the top of my chest and stops at the left side of my stomach. I was near the death, but someone saved me. I don't remember who. Suddenly I heard the shower stop. Lucy walked outside with a towel around her that was knee length. She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips, which I gladly accepted. She then looked at my scar. "When did you get this?" she asked. I sighed. "During the war I was cut by a knife. I was near death, but somebody saved me. I don't remember who, though. Don't worry, I'm fine" I said with a smile. She still looked at me, shock written all over her face. "You were near death?" she asked. Her tone was shaky. I pulled her in for a tight embrace. "Shh, don't worry, I'm okay. I was saved, and now I'm here. I won't leave you." I whispered in her ears. She was still shaking, but she nodded anyway. I pulled her for a kiss. She leaned in for the kiss. "So, what do you want to do today, honey?", Lucy asked. I smiled and said, "I want to spend some time with my beautiful wife. That is what I want to do today" she smiled and kissed my lips again. I pulled her closer. We pulled apart with a smile on each of our faces.

**Lucy's POV**

While Gray went to get dressed, I went to make us some breakfast. I made us two cups of coffee. Suddenly I felt some strong arms around my waist. I smiled. "I have really missed you, Luce", Gray whispered in my ear. I turned around to face him. "I have missed you too, Gray. When you were gone, I couldn't imagine my life without you. I don't know if I could live without you. I couldn't think of it", I said with tears in my eyes. He pulled me in for a tight embrace. "You know what I kept thinking on when I was in war? You. Opening the door to our home, seeing you. That's what kept me going", Gray said with smile. I looked at him, and before I knew it, Gray kissed my lips passionately. I put my arms around his shoulders, leaning in for the kiss. Tears were falling from my eyes. We pulled apart and looked at each other. Gray dried my tears and said, "So don't worry about it. I'm here now, and you wont be alone. Okay?". I looked at him, smiling and nodded. "We should probably meet our friends today. They were also in shock when they heard it." I sad giggling. He smiled and nodded.

**Normal POV**

"I can't believe you are alive, Gray!", Erza said while hugging him. Gray just smiled and nodded. Erza broke from the hug and looked at him. "Are you okay?", she asked him. Gray looked at Lucy, who were talking with Levy and her other friends, and back at Erza. "Yeah, Lucy is here with me and you guys are too, so I'm okay. I'm better than okay, actually", Gray said with a smile. Erza smiled back.

"Are you okay Lu-chan?", Levy asked Lucy. Lucy looked at Levy with a smile. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Gray is back, I don't have to be alone anymore, my friends are near me, nothing else matters", Lucy said. They all smiled at what Lucy said. Lucy looked over at Gray, who was smiling at her. She smiled back.

Lucy and Gray has been with their friends all day, eating, having fun, and talking about old stuff from high school. Lucy was talking about how Gray and her ended up together. They both smiled. Suddenly, someone poked Lucy's shoulder. Lucy turned around, only to meet the biggest player since high school. Laxus Dreyar was standing there. "What do you want, Laxus?", Lucy asked. It was clear that she wasn't happy seeing him again. "Can I talk to you Lucy?", he asked. Something was with his voice. It wasn't the flirtatious voice, but a normal one. Lucy sighed and said, "Fine". Lucy kissed Gray's lips and excused herself. They walked around a corner. "What do you want, Laxus?", Lucy asked. Laxus sighed. "I want to apologize to you", he said. Lucy blinked. "What?". She was shocked at what he just said. "I want to apologize because I was such an ass to you and the other girls, but mostly you. I didn't have any respect to any of you, and I'm sorry. Will you be able to forgive me?", Laxus said. Lucy blinked. Then she smiled and said, "It's okay, Laxus, really. I didn't like that version of you like before, but this version, I like it much better. So it's okay and I forgive you" Laxus smiled back. "How are you now, by the way?", he asked her. "Oh, I'm great. I'm married to Gray, we got married before he had to go to the military. He's back now, so I'm happy. What about you?", Lucy asked. Laxus smiled and nodded. "I'm okay, I'm actually engaged. I know, I'm surprised to, but we all grow from the person we were to other personalities. I'm happy for you, Lucy", Laxus said. Lucy laughed. "Concratiolations! I'm happy for you! Who is the girl?", Lucy asked. Laxus blushed, put a hand behind his head, and laughed. "It's actually Cana", he said. Lucy smiled and said, "Aww, tell her I'm happy for her and congratulate her, okay?", Lucy asked. Laxus smiled and nodded. With that done, Lucy said goodbye and went back to her husband and friends. It was getting late so Gray and Lucy bid their goodbye and went home to their apartment.

When they got to their apartment, they both went to the living room. Gray sat down with a sigh. Lucy smiled and put her head on Gray's lap. Gray smiled and stroke her hair. Lucy closed her eyes enjoying the moment between them. Gray bent down kissing her forehead. Lucy sighed, but it was a happy sigh. "I love you Lucy", Gray said. Lucy opened her eyes. "I love you too, Gray". Both said those words with so much love. Gray was back, and it was all okay.


End file.
